EP07 (Slayers)
Give Up! On the Verge? The Sure-Kill Sword Appears!! (Japanese: Give up 寸前すんぜん? 出でた必殺ひっさつの剣けんっ!!, lit. Give up sunzen? Deta hissatsu no ken~!!) is the seventh episode of Slayers. It was first broadcast in Japan on May 19, 1995. Synopsis Rezo calls for Zorom, of the Monster race for his help to get the Philosopher's Stone, as well as to kill the traitor. Lina and Zelgadiss wander into an uninhabited town, where they are "ambushed" by Dilgear and several trolls, as well as other hideous creatures. Lina manages to use her fireball to get some of them. Lina and Zelgadiss separate, as they try to take them on. However, they seem only interested in Zelgadiss, as they chase him, not Lina. Lina meets her match as Zorom challenges her. After using her fireballs fails against Zorom, Gourry comes to her rescue. Lina explains that no sword or magic will do good against Zorom, who is a pure-bred monster, whose body is like a ghost. Meanwhile, Zelgadiss manages to kill all of the creatures and takes on Dilgear himself. Just before they fight, Zolf and Rodimus appear. Dilgear is happy, but he is unaware that Rodimus and Zolf's true loyalty is with Zelgadiss. Rodimus and Zolf then take out Dilgear. Gourry is pretty confident against Zorom, and calls forward light!! With one swing, he kills Zorom, with the legendary Sword of Light. Lina wants it, but Gourry doesn't give it up. Zelgadiss, Zolf and Rodimus find them. Gourry is about to attack, but Lina holds him back, saying that they are on their side. After calling a truce, Zolf proceeds to take off his bandages... Can the five of them defeat the real enemy, Rezo, the Red Priest? Major events Debuts * The Sword of Light * Zorom Characters * Lina Inverse * Gourry Gabriev * Zelgadiss Graywords * Rezo * Zorom * Dilgear * Zolf * Rodimus * Trolls * Berserkers Spells * Fireball (Lina) * Dig Volt (Lina) * Flare Arrow (Lina) Trivia * This is Dilgear's final appearence in the series (though he does appear in a flashback in the next episode and appears in an eyecatcher with Luna Inverse in Slayers NEXT). * Rodimus and Zolf decide to stay under Zelgadiss' command instead of betraying him, like Dilgear did. * The first appearence of the Sword of Light (though Zelgadiss did briefly mention it in the previous episode). * Zolf removes his bandages and no longer has any ill will towards Lina. * In the dubbed version, the episode's title card says: "Give up?! But, just before we do, the sure-kill sword appears!". However, Lisa Ortiz (as Lina) reads the card as: "Give up? We almost do, then the sure-kill sword appears!". *According to CPM's translator, the term mazoku was originally translated as "Demon" until he was told to erroneously change it to "Monster" and they had to keep with the decision ever since.http://groups.google.ca/group/rec.arts.anime.misc/msg/e99c85725a45eec2 Voice Cast * Lina Inverse - Lisa Ortiz * Gourry Gabriev - Eric Stuart * Zelgadiss Graywords - Daniel Cronin * Dilgear - Jimmy Zoppi * Zolf - Stan Hart * Rodimus - Junior Ringenbach * Zorom - John Dorsey * Rezo - Charles Rolfe References Category:Slayers episodes